marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Woman Vol 1 37
and . * These origins are at odds with - . Although there is no official explanation for these vastly differenced origins, one could assume that the memories in Spider-Woman Origin were manipulations created by Hydra. As she flies across the city, Spider-Woman she suddenly sees the image of Morgan le Fay in the clouds, taunting her, and dismisses it as flashback to the hallucinations beset upon her recently by Angar the Screamer.Spider-Woman last fought Morgan le Fay in . Angar the Screamer appeared to make Jessica hallucinate her old foe in . However, this is the real Morgan le Fay, who will attack Spider-Woman again in . Below this, Black Tom Cassidy and the Juggernaut are in town and that they intend to use his first cousin Theresa as part of their plot to steal a shipment of Vibranium from the San Francisco Mint. At this point, Theresa's mutant nature sets off Professor X's Cerebro machine in New York and he summons the X-Men together to prepare for a contact mission with this new mutant.Storm thinks about the "stench" left by a demon that Kitty Pryde fought in the mansion recently. That happened in . That night, at the new home that Jessica Drew shares with Lindsay McCabe, Jessica arrives and finds that a housewarming party has started. There she meets their new landlord David Ishima, with whom she has a momentary romantic moment outside. This is marred when suddenly Jessica's acute hearing picks up a sonic scream, causing her pain. Fleeing, Jessica changes into Spider-Woman and decides to go out and find the source. Following the scream to its source, she finds the Juggernaut, Black Tom and Theresa (garbed in clothing similar to the Banshee and calling herself Siryn) trying to rob the Vibranium shipment. Spider-Woman finds that she is outnumbered and overpowered, and the criminals easily defeat her and leave with their loot. When Spider-Woman revives later, she finds herself surrounded by police officers who want to arrest her for the theft. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Spider-Woman: * - 10 Year old Jessica is being raised by the High Evolutionary. * - Jessica is left behind as the New Men and the High Evolutionary go into space. * - Jessica starts a new life in Transia * - Jessica accidentally strikes down her lover with a venom blast. * - Jessica is saved from an angry mob by Otto Vermis. * - Jessica is indoctrinated into Hydra. * - Jessica is trained by Hydra to be an assassin. * - As Arachne, Spider-Woman attacks Nick Fury. * - Spider-Woman betrays Hydra. Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * Nick Fury * - Nick Fury battles Spider-Woman. * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * * ** Otto Vermis: * - Otto rescues Jessica from an angry mob. * - Otto enlists Jessica into Hydra. * Tom Duvall Locations: * ** *** **** SHIELD San Francisco office **** San Francisco Mint **** ** *** SHIELD Washington office *** ** *** **** * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes Chronology Notes A flashback in this story affects the chronology of the following characters: | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}